PMS
by Ydyakonenko
Summary: Joonmyeon pikir memacari laki-laki tak akan merepotkan, tetapi nyatanya tidak demikian jika yang dipacarinya adalah Zhang Yixing. SuLay. BxB


**PMS**

 **SuLay**

 **BxB**

 **-000-**

" _Chagi-ya_ , hari ini pementasan pertamaku untuk _The Last Kiss_."

 _"Iya."_

"Tepatnya nanti jam 3."

 _"Iya."_

"Aku mengundang para _member_ , juga beberapa _sunbae_."

 _"Iya."_

Kim Joonmyeon mendadak mengerutkan kening.

"Kok dari tadi jawabanmu iya iya saja, sih? Tak biasa-biasanya kau irit bicara." Si Tampan ini setengah memprotes sosok manis milik seorang pemuda yang terpampang di layar tabletnya.

 _"LALU AKU HARUS MENJAWAB APA? TADI KAN KAU SUDAH MEMBERITAHUKAN HAL YANG SAMA LEWAT KAKAOTALK! AKU JUGA SUDAH BACA BERITANYA DI INSTAGRAM! MEMANGNYA AKU HARUS JAWAB APA?!"_

Joonmyeon nyaris terlonjak, kaget bukan kepalang mendapati lawan bicaranya yang tak lain adalah sang kekasih itu tiba-tiba membentak-bentak dan mendelik sangar. Kebetulan Joonmyeon sengaja mengatur volume suara ponselnya hingga mencapai level yang mendekati maksimal. Walhasil suara sang kekasih tak ubahnya sirine ambulans yang meraung-raung. Refleks Joonmyeon mencabut _headset_ dari telinganya, mencoba menghilangkan dengungan kecil sebagai efek suara sang kekasih. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Joonmyeon sebelum memasang _headset-_ nya kembali.

" _Chagi-ya_ , kenapa kau malah marah-marah begitu?" Joonmyeon mengelus-elus dadanya sendiri, seolah itu bermanfaat untuk meredam kaget. Sekilas dia mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling dan bersyukur lantaran tak mendapati siapa pun melintas di ruang tamu _dorm_ ini.

"Kan aku cuma penasaran, kenapa jawabanmu pendek-pendek betul," Joonmyeon melanjutkan dengan suara selembut kapas.

"Kau juga tak membalas Kakao-ku."

 _"KAU PIKIR AKU TAK ADA KERJAAN LAIN SELAIN MEMBALAS PESANMU? LALU KALAU JAWABANKU PENDEK-PENDEK MEMANGNYA KENAPA? MULUT-MULUTKU SENDIRI, TERSERAH AKU LAH! LAGIPULA MASIH UNTUNG KUJAWAB PANGGILANMU, PADAHAL PERUTKU NYERI BUKAN MAIN! TAHU BEGINI LEBIH BAIK TAK KUJAWAB PANGGILANMU! LEBIH BAIK AKU TIDUR!"_

Suaranya benar-benar layak menyaingi sirine ambulans atau pekik orator demonstrasi yang menggetarkan mikrofon. Joonmyeon sampai syok dan terburu-buru mengecilkan volume suara ponselnya.

" _MAU PENTAS SILAKAN, MAU MENGUNDANG MEMBER SILAKAN, TAK USAH SEBENTAR-SEBENTAR MELAPOR PADAKU! MEMANGNYA AKU IBUMU APA? MAU PENTAS YA PENTAS SAJA, ASAL JANGAN BERANI-BERANI KAU FLIRTING DENGAN MIN KYUNGAH DI SANA! KALAU KAU BERANI MACAM-MACAM, LIHAT SAJA NANTI. KAU BAKAL KUBUATKAN SEGALON ES KOPI VIETNAM BERCAMPUR SIANIDA!"_

Seandainya Kim Joonmyeon terlahir sebagai seorang Betawi, mungkin sekarang dia bakal mengatakan, " _bujubusyet"_. Akan tetapi, berhubung dia terlahir sebagai seorang Korea, dia hanya bisa mengatakan, " _sesange_ " tanpa suara.

Yixing-nama kekasihnya yang manis-kini bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari sosok hantu biarawati dalam The Conjuring 2!

 _"BERANGKAT SAJA SANA! JANGAN MERECOKIKU! AKU MAU ISTIRAHAT! PERUTKU NYERI BUKAN MAIN!"_

Pemuda manis itu tak diduga-duga memutuskan sambungan. Joonmyeon tentu saja kaget. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk kembali menguasai diri.

"Ya ampun, kenapa sih dia?" keluh Joonmyeon setelah kembali bisa bersuara.

"Mengerikan betul. Ah, dia bilang apa tadi? Perutku nyeri bukan main?"

Laki-laki tampan ini terburu-buru memeriksa fitur kalender di ponselnya. 6 Januari. Joonmyeon mendadak menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Pantas saja! Ini sudah tanggalnya!" Tanpa sadar suaranya menarik perhatian sosok jangkung yang baru saja memasuki ruang tamu.

"Tanggal apa?" Park Chanyeol, salah satu _bandmate_ -nya di EXO, tak diduga-duga melontarkan pertanyaan.

Refleks, Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Apa Yoora _Noona_ mendadak horor saat dia PMS?" Alih-alih menjawab, Joonmyeon justru balik bertanya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba _Hyung_ menanyakan soal itu?"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak." Joonmyeon buru-buru menggeleng begitu menyadari pertanyaannya sangat tidak etis hingga mengundang tatapan heran dari Chanyeol.

"Anggap saja aku tidak menanyakan apa-apa."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu sekilas sebagai isyarat bahwa dia tak paham dengan apa yang sebenarnya dimaksud Joonmyeon, tetapi dia tak ambil pusing. Ketimbang meladeni Joonmyeon, Chanyeol lebih memilih melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu. Sosok jangkungnya segera menghilang di balik pintu, sementara Joonmyeon kembali memandangi layar ponselnya. Tatapan matanya terpaku pada tanggal 6 Januari yang terpampang nyata di layar.

"Yixing, Yixing. Kenapa kau begitu horor saat PMS, sih? Kupikir pacaran dengan cowok tak akan merepotkan, sayangnya aku lupa lagi dan lagi kalau yang kupacari ini _hermafrodit_ , sama-sama bikin pusing seperti perempuan gara-gara siklus bulanan." Joonmyeon menggigit bibir dengan tampang _nelangsa_.

 _Hermafrodit_. Ya, _hermafrodit._ Joonmyeon lagi-lagi baru ingat kalau kekasihnya seorang _hermafrodit_ hingga memiliki siklus bulanan layaknya perempuan. Siklus bulanan inilah yang acapkali mengubah karakter lembut menenangkan milik kekasihnya menjadi sensitif menjurus horor.

"Jangan-jangan kalau kau hamil nanti _mood_ -mu bakal lebih parah dari ini."

Joonmyeon menghela napas. Tak ingin kekasihnya makin sewot, buru-buru dia membuka fitur KaTalk dan mengirimkan pesan pada kontak yang diberinya nama @내사랑

 _Chagi-ya, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu jengkel. Baiklah, kau istirahat saja. Jangan lupa minum ramuanmu, oke?_

 _Tenang, aku tak akan flirting dengan Kyungah-ssi. Yang kusukai kan hanya Zhang Yixing._

 _Kalau masih sakit minta Little Secretary mengisi botol dengan air panas biar kau bisa mengompres perutmu, ya. Jangan sedikit-sedikit minum painkiller._

 _Banyak-banyak minum air putih hangat juga, Sayang. Kata ibuku itu lumayan ampuh untuk melawan dismenorrhea._

Joonmyeon baru saja bermaksud mengetikkan pesan selanjutnya ketika datang balasan dari Yixing.

 _BERISIIIIKKKK!!!!_

Joonmyeon meneguk ludah. Dalam hati dia hanya bisa mengumpat singkat, _'dasar hermafrodit!'_

FIN

# **justforfun #iseng**


End file.
